Revelation
by Arminia
Summary: Ashley reveals a secret she has been keeping from Spencer. A short fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Reid/Seaver, I haven't done them for quite a bit! **

**This won't be a long fanfic, only about 3 chapters but tell me what you think? :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

_Dropping her arm over his chest, the blonde woman rested her chin on her lovers chest. She didn't think she'd ever get over the perfect body he hid under his clothes. _

"_You know no one can find out." _

_Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighed. "Can't we just enjoy the moment? I don't make it a habit of running into work shouting out who I'm sleeping with, now do I?" _

"_You do make a point…" Her lover chucked, running his hand through her messy but still perfect blonde hair. _

"_I don't get why I feel different around you than other woman." He murmured, looking as if he was going to drift off in thought. _

_She reached up and pulled on a piece of his brown hair to get his attention. _

"_Maybe I'm just special." She grinned showing what looked like perfect teeth._

_He was giving her that look she'd catch him giving her when they weren't at work but alone in his apartment. It was a dreamy sort of look, like he was staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. While she loved the affect he had on her, she hated it at the same time. It was the feeling of a woman in love. _

"_Stop looking at me like that." She mumbled, her cheeks still colored._

"_I don't think I could, even if I tried." _

_Leaning up to kiss him, she felt his hands travel down to her waist pulling her on top of him. _

_The words 'I love you' almost escaping her lips as she was suddenly beneath him. _

This was never Ashley Seaver's plan.

She was to continue her career as an FBI Agent, to become a good agent, a respected one. It all came crashing down when she found out she was pregnant. She had not that long ago transferred to Domestic Trafficking. She only had one friend in her new unit, Kate Callahan. While she loved being an FBI Agent, a baby came first and while she knew who the father was, and knew he'd help her, she didn't want to have him deal with her or a baby he never wanted. So she told her boss, put in her notice and left. Only keeping in contact with Kate. Only the people in the task force even knowing she left. Word never spread, she was after all only a brand new agent who had only worked with the BAU for a short time. And after a while, she had asked Kate not to say anything if asked.

It wasn't easy for her, but she had made it. Ashley had started working at a small bookstore and became good friends with the elderly owner Sarah who had given Ashley ownership before she passed away. Only her and another girl named Nina who she had hired herself worked there, it was all they needed.

But as time passed, it became harder to support herself alone with a child.

Ashley looked over at the small childrens table she had set up. There was no doubt on who the father was if you had ever met the two. Her son looked exactly like his father was when he was younger, and he was also slightly smarter than normal 3 year olds.

She couldn't do it on her own anymore. Not only was she struggling, but the guilt of keeping her own son a secret from his father was killing her. He was still young enough for it to not affect him so much, but she couldn't let them be apart any longer.

"Hey Sammy." Ashley said to her son, bending down next to him. "How about you go pack your toystory bookbag and we go on a little trip?"

"Really?" Sammy grinned a toothy smile, and with a cheer of delight, ran to his room.

Ashley looked down at what he was drawing and felt the guilt eat at her more. He had drawn a beautiful house with stick figures outside of it all holding hands, arrows pointing to who was who. Instead of just the two of them, there was a third figure with a arrow pointing to it that said 'Dad'.

Grabbing her cell, Ashley quickly dialed the number she knew by heart.

"_Hey there blondie!" _

"Hey Kate. Up for a visit?"

She bit her lip as she waited for an answer, while she never told Kate who Sammy's father was, she knew Kate figured it out for herself once she officially met him when she joined the BAU. Ashley also knew it was killing Kate herself to not let her new friend know that he had a child.

"_Sure! Why the occasion?" _

"It's time."

It was all she had to say for her friend to understand.

"_Oh..wow! Finally! I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean obviously he's going to be upset with you but he can't turn away his own kid."_

"I hope your right. Alright, I'll catch you in a few."

"_Awesome, I'll get the guest room ready for the little guy."_

"Bye Kate."

Just as she hung up the phone, Sammy came running back into the living room, his toystory bookbag on his back.

"I'm ready mommy!"

"Alright!" She tried to sound cheerful. "Let's go on that trip, we're even staying at Auntie Kate's for a bit, is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Ashley laughed as he practically wiggled in excitement. "I love Auntie Kate and Meg!"

Once in the car, Ashley took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

She just hoped Spencer Reid didn't hate her too much.

After all, she never did stop loving him no matter how much time had passed.

**A/N: Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited and followed :)**

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" Kate asked her not long after Sammy had greeted them with hugs, he was now showing his newest drawings to Meg, Kate's niece that she now took care of.

"I don't have a choice, Kate. Sammy is starting to draw pictures of a dad he never met, and it's not right to Spencer even though he doesn't want kids."

"Doesn't want kids? What are you talking about? I heard JJ and Garcia talking about how he wants kids the other day. They were kind of gushing about it really."

Ashley's head snapped up to look at Kate, "W-When I was on the team, he told me he didn't want kids, that he didn't want to risk passing down schizophrenia."

Rubbing a hand down her face, Ashley felt her heart drop. Someone had changed his mind. He had changed his mind. But when had he? Would he have changed his mind sooner if she had told him when she was pregnant?

"I think I know what changed his mind, but that's for him to tell you when he's ready." Kate said to her softly, squeezing her shoulder.

"Of course." Ashley cleared her throat. "Could you bring Sammy by his place in an hour? I rather tell him first before he meets Sammy, just in case."

"Sure Ash, it's going to be okay." Kate gave her shoulder another squeeze for support.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Standing at his apartment door, Ashley took a breath and knocked, immediately wrapping her arms around herself after.

She wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions that came over her when he was finally standing in front of her. Her stomach filled with butterflies, her heart beating faster, and her eyes watering. Blinking away the sudden wetness she focused on his confused face.

"W-We need to talk."

Instead of responding, he moved out of the way for her to come in, shutting the door behind her.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked her hesitantly, his eyes drawn to her arms still wrapped around herself.

Ashley opened her mouth to talk but instead a small noise escaped, she cursed herself for being so weak when it came to Spencer.

"Please don't hate me." She finally whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Ashley.."

Suddenly, Spencer was in front of her. His thumbs wiping away the tears she didn't know had fallen.

"I've been keeping a big secret from you..and I'm struggling..the guilt is killing me Spencer." Her voice cracked but his hands never moved from her face. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Not long after I left the team, I found out I was pregnant."

His hands finally moved away from her face, but he didn't move away from her.

"P-Pregnant..but that means.."

"With your baby." She whispered.

"A-And you never told me?" His voice rising. "What happened."

"You told me that you didn't want kids..I just..I thought it wouldn't be right to dump a kid you never wanted on you. I left the task force and the FBI not long after I found out. I moved and got a job at a small bookstore." She left out the part where she only got the job in the beginning because it was a small way to connect with him. "Months went by and I..gave birth to a baby boy..I had become good friends with the store owner, and when she passed away she gave me the store-"

"What's his name?" He interrupted her rambling.

"I..named him Sammy..after-"

"Sammy Sparks." He interrupted again, finally looking her in the eye again. "Why..name him after Sammy?"

Ashley finally moved her arms away from herself. "'Cause of how you connected with him..it was the moment I knew you'd make a good dad..but then you told me you didn't want kids..but Sammy meant something to you."

"I need to sit down." Spencer suddenly mumbled, moving to sit on his couch, Ashley followed his lead. "You can continue.."

Ashley wasted no time explaining raising Sammy, how the only one from work who knew was Kate, cutting off Spencer before he could get angry at Kate for not letting him know. She told him how she didn't want Kate to let him know, that it wasn't Kate's fault.

"You changed your mind about kids..you don't have to explain it to me of course but-" Spencer's hand was suddenly on her mouth.

"I'll tell you. You do have a right to know, It's easier to talk about it now than it was a year ago."

Spencer went on to tell her about Maeve. In the end not only was Spencer teary eyed, but herself. Not for the fact this woman was able to change his views on having his own kids, but for the fact he had to lose the woman he loved.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. She sounds like she was an amazing woman." She told him honestly, taking a risk, she reached out and squeezed his hand. A tear falling when he squeezed her hand in return.

"She was. I'm happy to have known her." He looked at her now, "I'm upset that you didn't tell me when you were pregnant..I had a right to know, but I understand why."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. You were pregnant and scared, he..do you have a picture?"

Smiling, Ashley pulled out her wallet and showed him the picture of Sammy she kept. She watched as he took the picture, running his thumb over Sammy's face.

"He looks like me." His voice cracking and sounding amazed at that fact.

"He's pretty smart too..I'm sorry to just come here and drop this on you, I mean god I was so dumb just coming here! What if you have a girlfriend or or you had a girl here, oh I'm so sor-" Spencer's lips suddenly cut her off, for a moment she was frozen wondering if she was dreaming, but when he was about to pull away, Ashley kissed him back, gripping his shirt as if he was going to disappear.

She heard herself whimper slightly as he pulled away, both of their cheeks pink. "I'm glad you did. The only girl was Maeve, and while I know i'll always love her, there was always something about you. I never felt..nervous with you. I didn't feel like the awkward 'genius' I am."

Biting her lip, Ashley placed another kiss on his lips feeling her heart soar when he didn't push her away. "But I love that you're an awkward genius..and I.." She swallowed. "I have loved you for a while, Spencer Reid."

She watched his cheeks turn color, and a dorky looking smile formed on his lips.

"While I would love to talk about this more..um are you ready to meet Sammy? I hope it's okay but I told Kate to bring him by."

Right as Spencer was about to answer, a knock sounded at the door. Ashley looked at Spencer who took her hand as he walked to the door.

"Hey you two! I brought the little bugger by!" Kate took one look at their connected hands and gave Ashley a wink, Spencer blushed and avoided Kate's gaze. Clearing his throat, he looked down at the little boy holding Kate's hand.

"I'm not a bugger Auntie Kate!" He whined, pouting at her.

"Sure you're not buddy." Ruffling his hair, she turned back to the two parents. "I have to get back to Meg, I'll see you guys later!"

Sammy wasted no time running to his mom, finally noticing the other person standing there once the door was shut.

"Who's this?"

"Sammy, be polite." Ashley gave him a look.

"Sorry mommy! Hi, I'm Sammy!" Spencer smiled as Sammy stuck out his tiny hand, he let go of her hand and slipped his big one into Sammy's.

"I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you Sammy."

"Sammy, remember how this morning you drew that picture?" Ashley leaned down along with Spencer, so they were both in his eye view.

"Yeah! I drew us and my daddy." Sammy look back and forth between them confused.

"What if..I told you that you just met your daddy?" She told him softly, watching his eyes go wide and his head snapping to look at Spencer who looked nervous.

"You're my daddy?" Sammy whispered.

"I-I am." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sammy grinned his toothy grin and jumped at Spencer, who wasn't expect it and right as his arms wrapped around the small body, he fell on the floor.

"Hi daddy!" He giggled, giving his dad a big kiss on his cheek.

Ashley watched as with watery eyes, Spencer chucked and brought his son back into his arms. All three of them sat on the apartment floor with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Review? I know it's probably not as good as last chapter but..I hope you liked it anyway! **


End file.
